Kantai Naval War Academy
by William Price
Summary: In an alternate timeline the second world war never happened. Beasts from the sea rise and attack humanity. Their varied tactics have driven humanity from the seas, further isolating them from the rest of humanity. Now only the fleet-girls, specialized girls named after WW2 warships can defend humanity against the coming storm. Will they be able to successfully defeat the abyssals?


The enemy fleet is advancing rapidly. Their weapons are pointed straight at us. These creatures

wield guns that could pierce battleships.

I watch through the scope of my binoculars. My hands signal the crew on the bridge.

"Send in the combined fleet. Straight line."

A group of girls in armor similar to warship appear. Guns on the side of their clothes point forward

and adjust their aim. Engines protrude from their back. These were no ordinary girls. These were

fleet-girls. The last and first defense against humanity's enemies…the abyssals.

"Fire!" I shouted. Immediately the guns from these girls roar to life. I see small fighter drones

fly in formation. They dive and harass the enemy.

The girls form a straight line as ordered. The shells jump from their guns.

An explosion followed by a cloud of smoke bursts from the armor of an abyssal destroyer.

I see even more explosions in the distance. We scored several good hits.

"It's time to go on the offensive, now! For humanity! For-"

*knock knock*

"Saito. You're being too loud. Is the comic you're reading really that exciting?" a voice asked from

the other side of the door.

My face burned red from embarrassment. I unlock the door and peek outside. It was my

Grandfather, Hara.

"I need you to run a few errands for me."

I nod.

…That's right. My name is Saito. I'm no warrior or commander. I'm a first year student at Osaka

prefecture high school. I promised I would help grandpa with errands. Once that is

done...I had to prepare for school.

"I'll go to the pier" I nod before running outside.

Our home was in a small quiet neighborhood. A few soldiers in uniform walked past me.

They laughed and talked one with another. One of them was a girl still carrying her fleet-gear.

"Incredible."

I could see 12 cm guns and a 7.7 AA guns. They must be headed to the naval academy…

In any other town this would be a strange sight. But for the people of Osaka this is normal.

We were at war after all. At first we were afraid when we saw the soldiers first arrived in Osaka.

Not anymore. We got used to it very quickly, I suppose.

I ran to my grandfather's shop. I cleaned up the dark room inside. I went into the kitchen. I flipped

the light switch and began preparing food. Today is a special day.

Before summer ends the Osaka naval academy accepted new students. Friends I knew would sign

up every year. Very few were accepted into the naval academy.

But…that never discouraged us. We always went early to visit the academy. I wanted to become a

fleet commander so badly. I want to be the hero. I want to do something important. I made loud

explosion sound effects with my mouth and did my best impressions form the many comics I read.

I mop the floor with a violent fury.

"I will defeat these errands with the might of righteousness. I swear, by the power of good…I will

finish these errands!"

Grandpa Hara observed the work I had done.

"This place is clean. I can see my reflection in the floor."

I nodded. Now was my big chance…

"So…I finished all the work early. Could I please, please go to the naval academy?"

"The naval academy? This must be the 12th time you visited."

He frowned and looked at me.

I begged him to let me go.

"Of course. You've earned it. When you come back I'll make lunch for you."

I thanked him and ran to the door, "When I come back, I'll be a flight commander!"

I reached the Naval Academy. The building was on the top of a hill overlooking the coastline. The

golden gates were open. Today was the day they accepted applications to the naval academy.

Boys and girls were at the front door, waiting in a long line.

"Damn…I wasn't early enough."

I sat in line. I impatiently paced back and forth. This is it. The moment of truth is here!

I will fulfill my lifelong dream of becoming a fleet-commander. I will be hero, like the grand admiral

in my comic books. What will they call me? The great avenger? No…that's too tacky… I pondered.

The school bell rang. A voice shouted on the speaker, "We can no longer accept anymore

applications! Thank you for visiting Osaka Naval Academy."

No...no way! I ran through the line to the front.

"Hey!"

"Watch where you're going!"

I arrived at a table where a recruiter sat.

"Please, you have to accept me."

"Hmm?" he looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Oh… it's Saito again. I'm sorry applications are over."

"But-But"

"Saito. We've gone over this several times already. If you want to become a fleet commander you

need to improve your grades."

"But it's my dream. I can prove to you I'm worthy right now. Give me your baddest enemies!"

He organized his papers and stood up, "Dream smaller".

He retreated into the school. The doors shut behind him

"Dammit."

A boy in my age approached me. He was wearing the Osaka Naval Academy uniform. A bright

white with a dark black cap.

"He's right y'know? Someone like you should dream smaller. The only way a commoner like you

could enter Osaka Naval academy is by working at the school cafeteria!"

He and his friends laughed at me.

"I don't have time for this," I walked past him trying to ignore the insults he hurled at me.

I returned to grandpa Hara's shop.

"Oh welcome back. How did it go?"

I shut my door and jumped on my bed.

Maybe next year. I let out a loud sigh.

"You don't have to be a fleet commander to be a hero, Saito. All you need to do is help people."

"Thanks, I guess. I'm not hungry today, grandpa. I think I'm going to sleep for now." I rolled in bed.

"I'll leave your lunch in the kitchen if you want it."

 **Later that night…**

A girl is running through the water. She uses her boots to power slide through the water. "I...I have

to lose them."

Three Abyssals follow after her.

"You cannot escape us, human. We are the eyes and ears of these waters."

Three more creatures punch through the water with their fists and climb on top of the water.

The fleet-girl runs toward the port of Osaka.

"Osaka! The naval academy can protect me, I know it!"

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
